


The Hammer of Thor

by AnotherStoryFan



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherStoryFan/pseuds/AnotherStoryFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor figures out a way to get his hammer back by himself, saving Magnus a lot of trouble. Pure crack-fic. Set after The Sword of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hammer of Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Magnus Chase, and I probably shouldn't. RR does an awesome job writing it.  
> Warning: Contains mild spoilers for Arrow season 4.

Thor was chilling in a café in New Mexico (the movies had gotten that right. Thor loved New Mexico), watching the latest episode of _The Flash_ on his staff of justice, hating the quality, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He figured out how to get Mjolnir back quick and painlessly, and couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it earlier. But first things first. He finished watching his episode, wishing they hadn't put in the freaking cliffhanger, and then put his plan into effect.

He outstretched his hand and willed his hammer to come to him, but sighed after a few seconds. This was going to take a while, so he might as well watch _Arrow_ while he was at it.

"Wooooo, Sara's alive!" he shouted around 30 minutes later, causing a bunch of people to stare at him angrily for spoiling the latest chapter in the epic story of everyone's favorite Batman rip-off.

"Oh come on, you saw the _Legends of Tomorrow_ trailer, don't deny it!" he retaliates.

Just then, there was a loud screech, kind of like clothes tearing. A speeding meteorite flew out from a rip between two worlds, and Thor easily caught the ball of flame. The god of thunder grinned, elated that he'd been reunited with prized possession.

"Finally!" he said gleefully, "Now I can finish off _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ in HD! Let the binge watching begin!"

And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Magnus. Can't brag to Annabeth about that adventure! I thought I might as well add another Magnus Chase fic, since there are barely any right now. Leave your thoughts in the comments, and be sure to check out my other fics!


End file.
